1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pre-formed seal for an aircraft canopy having a compressible, resilient core which is encapsulated with a low-density, electrically conductive polymeric tape and to a method for making the seal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional technology on sealing devices for the aircraft industry often requires messy liquids to be utilized in order to achieve an air-tight seal for canopies in aircraft. Use of messy liquids in such an application often results in problems with production and performance and requires long periods of time for the liquids to set. Multiple parts must be glued together as the canopy is attached to the framework which also requires long periods of time for the various parts to set.
Weatherproof seals described in the prior art are commonly used for vehicle closures and are designed to prevent entry of rainwater and to prevent whistling noise. These seals often require complicated and interlocking rigid parts for attachment to other surfaces. They are designed generally with foam cores that can withstand maximum amounts of compression and for routine cycles of breaking seals and re-sealing of parts such as window panes in vehicles.